gonecordancefandomcom-20200216-history
Gonecordance Guidelines
Yo, 'am Kluns, short for Klunsgod, welcome to the Gonecordance! The Gonecordance is an encyclopedia that focuses on the deaths of characters in media and the method in which the death was acted out. On the other side, it also tries to calculate the bare minimum of deaths possible for fair reasons. The Gonecordance accepts all forms of work, from both official material and fanwork. (Of course, differentiating them as to not confuse others.) Even simply people playing video games are allowed, as one can just rack up their digital kill/death count. There is one exception inside the Gonecordance: No real-life events, but work based on real-life events are allowed. Titling Just write down the media, no additives. However, there are some things to abide by Replace “&” with “and”, that makes searching easier. If there are two names that are the same, put in parentheses in which category or show they belong to. (Example 1: “''Spongebob Squarepants (character)”, “''Spongebob Squarepants (show)”) (Example 2: “''Beast Man (Masters of the Universe)”, “''Beast Man (Flash Gordon)” If, in the media, there’s an alternate universe version of a character with no established other name to differentiate them (Such as the DC Multiverse), it’s necessary to write their universe in parenthesis. If the universe’s name is not named, write their franchise. If their franchise is not named, write an additive that differentiates them from the original character. Yes, 2 parentheses are needed. If you make a character page that’s from fanwork, write in parenthesis the title of the author of the fanwork. If the author establishes that each one of their fanworks takes place in separate universes, write the title of their fanwork in parenthesis. Formatting As long as there’s a kill count and you’re focusing on that half of the time, all is fine. Have fun, make jokes. What counts as a dead thing? The simplest term, of course, is a living being that has lost their mortal coil. This does not mean that it’s a kill if the body stops moving. If their entire conscious is removed, yet their body’s still moving, that’s a kill, as their conscious is gone. When is a robot kill countable? It honestly depends on the material. For example: one source has AI that looks to have independent intelligence. (Sometimes greater than human) while other sources have AI that abide by their programming. This may be subjective, but count kills for AI that will slightly deviate their programming. And, if one AI of a mass-produced robot line acts beyond their programming, count each kill in that line, as they’re capable of independent thought. When is a kill countable? The kill is on-screen. Offscreen is countable if. *The person on-screen caused that kill. *If the corpse is seen later. *It’s been said that the person died. *It is clearly implied they died. *In some cases, corpses/skeletons in general. When are 2 counts necessary? There are multiple ways for 2 kill counts to happen, those 2 counts are: *The kill that actually happened *The kills that reversed/imagined/etc With that in mind, here are moments in which it is necessary to include the 2 kill counts. *Reversal: This is different compared to a retcon, because it was still important beforehand that the person died. *Dream sequences: The person imagines killing someone. If the person dies in their dreams, resulting in their real self dying, then that’s in the “kills that actually happened” list. (This is referring to Nightmare on Elm Street) *Premonitions: Visions of a kill to come. If the premonition comes true, then don’t include count 2. If the premonition is avoided, then include count 2. (This is referring to Final Destination) Specifics Please contact me if I need to be specific in other genres. Zombie movies There exist 2 kills: *The alive person turning into a zombie. *The zombie. It’s been said in stories that zombies aren’t their original selves, they’re completely new creatures that shuffle around in an old body If, during the events of the story, there is a zombie and we didn’t know the human prior to becoming a zombie, don’t use Requirement 1. It’s a lot more convenient and easier to both you and everyone reading it. If, for some reason, the person turning into a zombie doesn’t affect themselves mentally at all. (Meaning they’re just walking around in their own rotting body) then that doesn’t count as a kill, it’s a transformation. The normal rules of killing will then apply. Ghosts If it is implied they were alive prior to becoming a ghost, then it counts. Resurrection The person comes back from the dead. The person did die though as the consequences following their death still occurred, so don’t negate that kill. Assimilation If it’s irreversible, that’s a kill since the original person can never be recovered again. Objects that talk/emote Killable, they’re sentient. Uncertain numbers “Tons of corpses”, “a lot of death”, “group of murders”, and other such examples of uncertain numbers. If the writing makes it clear that there’s more than 1 death, put 2 deaths. (Example: A pile of corpses littered around him = 2 kills) If someone has said “more than X amount” then do that X amount + 1. (Example: This guy killed more than 50 people = 51 kills) Yes, that is stupid. If there is actually a group term with a set number, always include the lowest amount of crew needed. “Well, there’s this hamburger in a scene, implying a cow got killed-“ Dude, no. No such food loopholes are allowed. Of course, seeing a life animal, then seeing them as food thereafter is a countable kill. Video Games Try and figure out a way for the player to be capable of killing the least amount. Buuuut, you can always try and figure out the maximum amount if you'd like that. Interesting but optional stuff These things aren’t necessary, but you can still make these kinds of pages regardless. Honestly, only having a wiki be about kill counts is very boring. Appearances & resources You can note down who appears, where appears, if they’ve appeared for the first time and other stuff. For resources: transcripts of everyone, links to trailers, interesting trivia, concept art. Basically anything that would be informative, This is probably the only “serious” page sort since it is purely information. Power scaling Abilities, strength, endurance, intelligence, and weaknesses. Honestly, the only rule to this is “serial escalation”. What I mean by that is: begin with the lowest potency, and keep adding up to that until you reach their highest potency. Do this for each category I listed to the paragraph above, Q&A What’s with the name? Gonecordance is a pun of “gone” and “concordance”. I was brainstorming through a ton of synonyms for “dead” and “encyclopedia” and which ones would fit as a pun. This was the result. Plus, I sort of wanted to make the name complicated so people would have a more difficult time searching this wiki, I wanted to prepare everything until one person discovers and exposes it. Could you stop speaking rich? Sorry Kluns, you’ve an… odd choice of kill counts. Yeah I’ve admittedly got bizarre picks I want to analyze each death of. Do you have a mascot for the... “Gonecordance”? Agony. It’s based off of concept art of the Guardians from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. The main gimmick of this character is that its hair poisons the person if ever touched, and Agony's very grabby. Category:Gonecordance